Six Feelings
by Euregatto
Summary: What would happen if I set Grimmjow up on a blind date with Tatsuki? I'd rather not say... A short dedicated to LinkFanGirl01. "You really are a jerk." "Nah, I'm just critically optimistic."


"Let's face the facts. I hate you. You hate me. Ok, this might just work!" Grimmjow slicked back his hair and admired himself in the mirror. "Ok, a blind date. I wonder who it's gonna be..."

I strode in, "Chop chop Grimmy! You don't wanna keep her waiting!"

Grimmjow turned to me, a little relieved. "Whew, at least I know it's a girl this time."

"Shut up! I didn't know Luppi was a guy!" The last time I tried to get Grimmjow a girlfriend it turned out Luppi was a guy. "So, you ready to go?"

"One sec," he adjusted his tie, "how do I look?"

"The same as always--like an idiot. Now let's go!" I grabbed his wrist and towed him out the door.

Outside the resturant, Grimmjow's knees clacked together. "I don't know about this, Sam...What if she's really scary?"

"Grimmjow, nothing scares you," I stated.

"There just might be hope," he chidded and straightened, clearing his throat. "Alright, here I go--oh, and one more thing, if this girl is really a guy then your head is going on a mantel when we get home. Got it?"

I gave a half salute. "Yes, sir! Now haul your ass inside! You're already late!"

"Wait, what does she look like?!"

"She'll be holding a...rose, I forgot what color. Red...or was it yellow? Perhaps pink? No, Yellow. Nah red...Just go!" I kicked him--literally--in the ass and he stumbled inside.

I took my position outside the window in the bushes where I could watch him and his date.

Grimmjow glanced around and saw the girl at a small booth, a white rose in the vase as the center piece. _I knew it was white!_ He made his way over to her and sat down.

I had put a small microphone on his tie so I could hear the conversation but I couldn't talk back. Which is why I brought along a handy-dandy notepad and pen.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked.

"You're worst nightmare."

"I can see that."

"You really are a jerk."

"Nah, I'm just critically optimistic."

I could tell this was going to be a disaster.

She smirked. "I'm Tatsuki Arisawa."

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques."

Or not.

Tatsuki wore jeans and a normal white T-Shirt. Maybe I shouldn't have made Grimmjow dress up...

"No offense, but that's an awkward name."

"And you have an awkward dressing style for a girl."

"In correct terms I'm a tomboy. I hate girly things." She shuddered. "I don't understand how anyone can wear dresses. I can live with my school uniform...but ugh..."

"OK, so tell me a bit more about yourself."

"You first."

"Fine. I don't work out but I have a very sexy body, and I'm a master in combat, and I have no heart."

She giggled at the last one, "That's funny! Grimmjow, you know everyone has a heart, right?"

Not him.

"Er..." Grimmjow shifted his eyes onto me outside the window and I scribbled on the notepad. I pressed it against the window.

**KEEP TALKING! YOU'RE DOING GREAT! I THINK...**

"So, uh, Tatsuki...What do you prefer? On top of underneath?"

I slapped my hand over my face.

"What do you mean by that?" Tatsuki asked and tilted her head at him. Grimmjow stammered "I-In a-a-a competition?! For cheerleading?!" and glanced at me again.

I mouthed "NO! NO!" to him and air-slit my throat with my hand. Tatsuki leaned out of her seat. "What are you looking at?"

I dropped down and prayed she hadn't seen me.

"Nothing, I always look out a window when I'm nervous..." Grimmjow totally lied.

"Oh," she straightened, "I can see. By the way, I hate cheerleading. Nothing girly, remember?"

"Y-yeah," Grimmjow adjusted his collar. I blew out my held breath.

Tatsuki's watch began to beep, signalling 8:30. "Seems I've run out of time. Alright, Grimmjow, it's been fun but I have to go. I have school in the morning."

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at me and I shrugged. I didn't know she was still in highschool.

"Some other time maybe?" Tatsuki gestured out her hand to Grimmjow who locked his hand into hers. "Defenetly."

She scribbled her number on a table napkin and gave it to him. He tucked it into his jacket pocket.

She strolled out. Grimmjow appeared a few minutes later and I was already at the door. "She looked older than that."

He gave a frustrated sigh and jabbed me with his elbow. "ow!"

"I'm officially never EVER trusting you to set me up again."

"At least you get another shot with her."

"Who said I'd show?"

"You really are a jerk."

"I'm critically optimistic!"


End file.
